Toregg
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|165 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|260 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|50 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|245 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Dino Specialization Fire Specialization Energy Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "Ban Dino types?" Toregg/Smouldor/Flamator is one of two pseudo-legendary Dino evolutionary lines (the second is the Rexabee/Tenasauras/Rexathor evolutionary line). Rexathor mixes power and bulk to create a frighteningly strong monster, but Flamator uses an equally deadly combination of power and speed to both strike first and OHKO with Jurassic Bite or Balefire. But, like Rexathor, Flamator has its fair share of problems. Where Rexathor flunks the test of speed, Flamator suffers from lack of bulk. This coupled with its weaknesses to Earth and Titan moves greatly shorten Flamator's lifespan. In the end, while Flamator is KO'd rather easily, even by resisted attacks, it is very, very far from useless. Flamator is a very dangerous foe, and due to its blistering Speed, it can easily destroy a vital member of your team with powerful Dino moves. It can put more than half your team's health down to a risky level with Flame Crash. Use and abuse its power-moves, play to its strengths, and cover its weaknesses, and Flamator can wipe out one or two members of the opposing team at a moment's notice. Dino Skills These skills may be Flamator's best, and with good reason. What is this reason? Jurassic Bite. With it, Flamator is able to OHKO or 2HKO most of its opponents. Some of the few minions that aren't outright crushed by the awesome power of Flamator include: Tortastone, Sumole with the Guard skills, and some variants of Seiryu. It has no big drawbacks, either, dealing 100 base points of damage--and consuming 45 points of Energy. It is still hard on Flamator's Energy, which leaves a little to be desired. Some other options are Heedless Grip, which does 90-135 base points of damage, but with 30 points of recoil; Inner Force Level Two, which has 75 base points of damage, but one turn of exhaustion and the added effect of reducing your own Speed and Attack stats by 25%; Focused Charge Level Four, which has an amazing 125 base points of damage, but comes with the cost of having to charge up a turn before it is unleashed on the second; and Ferocity Level Five, which passively cranks up Flamator's Attack stat all the way to 11. (That's a This is Spinal Tap reference, for those who may not know. Practically everyone does, though.) Fire Skills These skills likewise focus on obliterating most of the opposing team. Flame Crash hits three random enemies for 30 base points of damage right away. It also does 5-95 base points of time damage every round for three rounds, so it's an important skill for Flamator to have. It's also shared by other Fire- and Dino-type minions, such as Tazorback, Rexathor and Seiryu. However, 75 points of Energy is kind of a lot for Flamator. Just be careful when you use it, and the other team may find themselves down a couple team members. Some fire skills are indispensable. The immensely powerful Balefire deals 200 base points of damage and 60-120 base points of time damage for three rounds, but costs you one turn of exhaustion, five turns of cooldown, and 115 points of Energy consumed. Evil Eye Level Three does a meager 4 points of damage, but cuts the target's Attack stat by 59%. Unquenchable Fire cuts your own armor by 50%, but increases Attack stat by 150%. Concentration Level Five passively boosts your critical hit chance by 25%. Energy Skills These skills allow Flamator to take a more supportive role. Agility Level Five makes Flamator one of the fastest minions in the game. It already tops the Speed list, so passively boosting the Speed stat by 50% is a great boon for Flamator. Blood Swipes will do 50-70 points of damage and will heal you for 20 base points of damage, so it will be your main attacking move. Other skills for this skill tree are Reflect Damage Level Four, which lets any one of your team members under attack reflect 125% of the damage taken back onto the attacker; Tackle Level Three, which does 45 base points of damage with no negatives; Roar Level Three, which cuts your target's Attack stat by 59%; and Energize Level Five, which restores your own Energy by 100%, always helpful if you're running low. Category:Minions